leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helia
Helia was the former capital of the Blessed Isles, reduced to ruins on the Shadow Isles by the Ruination. Lore Helia, the capital of the Blessed Isles, was once regarded the as a center of knowledge and learning, in part due to its large archive of Runeterras artifacts, both dangerous and benign. The city was located on the coast and encompassed several small islands connected through bridges going across sea canals. As a result, many parts of the city were flooded after the Ruination. Champions of Helia Other Related Champions * roams Helia's ruins as an undead wraith. * roams Helia's ruins as an undead wraith. * gathers souls from Helia's ruins. * former Master, Tyrus, comes from Helia. Locations Shadow Isles Flooded Cities.jpg|Helia Flooded Docks Shadow Isles Ruins.png|Helia Ruins 1 Harrowing 2014 promo.png|Helia Ruins 2 Shadow Isles Panoramic.png|Helia Ruins 3 Shadow Isles Library Keep.jpg|Library Keep (Ruins) Shadow Isles The Library.jpg|Helia's Library (Ruins) Shadow Isles The Sundered Vaults Of Arcana.jpg|Vaults of Arcana (Ruins) Shadow Isles The Crater.jpg|Grand Gallery Of Ancient Artifacts (Ruins) Shadow Isles The Blessed Isles.jpg|Helia Of The Blessed Isles Shadow Isles Architectural Puzzles 01.jpg|Architectural Puzzles 1 Shadow Isles Architectural Puzzles 02.jpg|Architectural Puzzles 2 Shadow Isles Hidden From Outsiders.jpg|Hidden From Outsiders Shadow Isles Blessed Isles Bridge.jpg|Blessed Isles Bridge Shadow Isles Fertile Lands.jpg|Fertile Lands Shadow Isles The Celestial Vaults.jpg|Celestial Vaults Shadow Isles Library Interior.jpg|Helia's Library Interior Shadow Isles The Hall Of Conjunction 01.jpg|The Hall Of Conjunction Shadow Isles The Hall Of Conjunction 02.jpg|Radiance Of Alignments Shadow Isles The Athenaeum Of Light.jpg|The Athenaeum Of Light * Blessed Isles Bridge: This Bridge was once an impressive geometrically designed civilian bridge going across the small sea canal between Blessed Isles islands. It was destroyed after the Ruination. * Library Keep: Previously an an area where Helia's Library was located, after the Ruination is a mount of destroyed landscape with uncontrolled arcane energy. ** Helia's Library: Helia's Library was once the largest and most significant libraries on Runeterra. The Library was part of a larger research area housing all the dangerous artifacts of the world. From Runic scriptures to magical tomes, its scrives * Vaults of Arcana: Previously a group of buildings housing one of the most dangerous artifacts on Runeterra, after the Ruination it became a confluence of dark magic. ** Grand Gallery of Ancient Artifacts: The Grand Gallery of Ancient Artifacts was once one the most important archival buildings on the Shadow Isles. After the Ruination it ended up becoming a massive crater or uncontrolled arcane energy. * Celestial Vault: One of many Vaults located previously on The Blessed Isles. These vaults can only be unlocked by the Revelations of the Lunatropic Demisphere. * Hall of Conjunction: The Hall of Conjunction, through which all seekers must pass. It was one of the greatest repositories of the Blessed Isles, they were architectural wonders, containing innumerable secrets and sometimes dangerous artifacts. ** Radiance of Alignments: The Radiance of Alignment, Located in The Hall of Conjuction, is a large vault entrance to the Athenaeum of Light. The knowledge within these hidden vaults would only reveal itself at specific phases of moon, angles of the sun, or alignments of starlight. The Radiance of Alignments begins the journey to enlightenment. *** Athenaeum of Light: A place within the Hall of Conjunction, The Litanies of the Sentinels are engraved on the walls and floor of the great Athenaeum. Wildlife Fallen Souls claimed by the Black Mist are known to some as the Fallen. While usually corporeal, they can be harmed with the right tool, such as magic, silver, or even sunlight. Nightbloom Nightbloom is a rare flame-red petaled flower native to the . It is virtually extinct except for a few who bushes that are cared for in garden in his mansion in Noxus. On the Blessed Isles they blossomed on the evening of the summer solstice. By morning the flowers wilted, leaving only blackened petals, not to be seen again until the following year. But for one night, they illuminated the forest with blazing crimson. If the flowers petals are plucked the remaining petals immediately curl inwards, the stem bending away as if it can express fear. Treants Treants are are a fusion of nature spirits (or any sapient species) and plantlife. One such species was the Omikayalan God-Willow, which essence was later transferred to the Freljordian warrior . Other example is , a nature spirit fused with the plantlife and natural magicks of the Blessed Isles. Culture Objects= Architecture Shadow Isles The Blessed Isles.jpg|Helia Of The Blessed Isles Shadow Isles Architectural Puzzles.jpg|Architectural Puzzles Shadow Isles Hidden From Outsiders.jpg|Hidden From Outsiders Shadow Isles Blessed Isles Bridge.jpg|Blessed Isles Bridge Shadow Isles Fertile Lands.jpg|Fertile Lands Shadow Isles The Celestial Vaults.jpg|Celestial Vaults Shadow Isles Library Interior.jpg|Helia's Library Interior Shadow Isles The Hall Of Conjunction 01.jpg|The Hall Of Conjunction Shadow Isles The Hall Of Conjunction 02.jpg|Radiance Of Alignments Shadow Isles The Athenaeum Of Light.jpg|The Athenaeum Of Light The realm now known as the Shadow Isles was once replete with gardens, libraries, universities, and houses of learning. The architecture of the Blessed Isles was laden with hidden meanings and symbolism. Geometric designs, similar to those found in Piltover, were the main architectural movement on the Isles. However the Isles inhabitants incorporated other ornate elements into their constructions. With large statues, ornate buildings, The Blessed Isles was also a confluence of different creative ideas and engineering from across Runeterra. Materials such as marble, gold, plaster, granite, limestone, and clay were used in construction of its buildings. Cities were designed to keep their inhabitants safe. Because the Isles were surrounded by white mist that led unguided travelers astray, there was no need for an army. The natural magic of the Blessed Isles made its landscape incredibly fertile. * Vaults: The greatest repositories of the Blessed Isles were architectural wonders, containing innumerable secrets and sometimes dangerous artifacts. The vaults themselves were the most secured areas of the Isles, being protected on top of large complexly built gateways only unlockable through certain means and times of the year. After the Ruination, many vaults were destroyed due to the arcane shockwave that destroyed much of the isles constructions. Clothing The people of the Blessed Isles were one of the most diverse groups of people of Runeterra during the height of the Isles existence. A myriad of of different Runeterran cultures and customs shaped the islands clothing designs as well as it inspiring others later on. Just like the Isles architecture, geometric designs were a popular element in clothing designs. Regular inhabitants would ware more subdued colors and designs while the isles scholars and leaders would have far more outlandish designs. After the ruination, what remains of now undead inhabitants wear gross approximations of what they once did. Relations Ixtal Ixtali culture is part of a older great westward diaspora that gave the rise of civilizations such as the magnificent Helia of the Blessed Isles. No further substantial contact between each nations was re-established after the Ruination of the Isles. Media Music= ;Related Music Thresh, the Chain Warden - Login Screen| Harrowing 2014 - Login Screen| Yorick, Shepherd of Souls - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Shadow Isles Ruins.png|Shadow Isles Landscape 1 Shadow Isles Panoramic.png|Shadow Isles Landscape 2 Harrowing 2014 promo.png|Shadow Isles Concept (Harrowing 2014) Shadow Isles Blessed Isles Vault concept 01.jpg|Blessed Isles Vault Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Blessed Isles Vault concept 02.jpg|Blessed Isles Vault Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Blessed Isles Vault concept 03.jpg|Blessed Isles Vault Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Blessed Isles Vault concept 04.jpg|Blessed Isles Vault Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Helia Docks 01.jpg|Helia Docks 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Helia Docks 02.jpg|Helia Docks 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ships.jpg|Blessed Isles Ships (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Ghostwalker 01.jpg|Ghostwalker Nightmares 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Ghostwalker 02.jpg|Ghostwalker Nightmares 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Hillmonster.jpg|Hillmonster Nightmares (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Serpentworm.jpg|Serpentworm Nightmares (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ruination 01.jpg|Ruination 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ruination 02.jpg|Ruination 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ruination 03.jpg|Ruination 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) See Also * The Princeling's Lament Category:Places Category:Shadow Isles